fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Phoenix
Summary Chaos Phoenix is an OC (Original Character) made by ShinyMagicalGirl. The Chaos Phoenix is the true antagonist of the series "The Radiant Savior". The Chaos Phoenix is a powerful primordial being that existed even before the multiverse began. A great war occured between the Chaos Phoenix's forces and The Radiant Goddess and her army. The war ended in a stalemate and the Chaos Phoenix "killed" himself (By killed, he left the multiverse and stayed outside of it). However one day, the Chaos Phoenix will rise from the ashes and return wreak chaos. Personality As the absolute being of chaos, the Chaos Phoenix is not actually evil; He just does want he does, spreading chaos. The Chaos Phoenix is wise and powerful, and should the time come for him to return, he will destroy the entire multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A Name: Chaos Phoenix Gender: Inapplicable Age: Older than the multiverse Origin: The Radiant Savior Classification: Primordial being, absolute god of chaos, eldritch abomination Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Incorpeal, High-End Reality Warping, Possession, Mind control, Instant teleportation, Can teleport to other universes, Can manipulate and destroy entire multiverse, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Creation, Can cause chaos wherever it goes, Environmental destruction, Can BFR his opponents outside space and time, Soul Manipulation, Can break down and absorb nearly any attack, life forms, and universes to bolster its power, Immunity to Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Cloning, Duplication, Data Manipulation, Darkness manipulation, elemental manipulation, can disassemble itself into infinite human-sized clones that have equal power to its assembled self, Exists outside of space/time Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level+ (Erased the entire infinite 5-D multiverse with just its presence) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists everywhere, cannot be truly “tagged” due to being everywhere, everywhen in every universe. Can exist in existence and in nonexistence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Multiversal+ Durability: At least High Multiverse level+ (Will continue on living in the nothingness after destroying the entire 5-D infinite multiverse, the Avatar of Radiance could only damage him by an infinitesimal amount) Stamina: Immeasurable Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Incredibly smart due to living in every single possible universe at any given time. Is the mastermind behind many of the villains attacking the multiverse. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques '-Chaos Magic' As the primordial being of chaos, the Chaos Phoenix cause distortions in space-time even when outside the multiverse. The Chaos Phoenix can also possess others to do his bidding. '-Chaos Clones' The Chaos Phoenix can disassemble himself into infinite, human-sized clones that have the same powers and abilities as the Chaos Phoenix. The Chaos Clones as each as strong, durable, smart, and fast as the single Chaos Phoenix, who controls them all like a hive mind. '-Chaos Inducement' The Chaos Phoenix can easily cause irrational behavior on a subject. Its presence alone can warp minds, turning them insane and chaotic. '-Chaotic Destruction' An opposite to Magic of Radiance, The Chaos Phoenix can easily destroy universes with its presence, or if it wanted to, the entire multiverse itself. '-Chaos Breakdown' The Chaos Phoenix can break down any attack and absorb them to make himself more powerful. Also, the chaos he causes, the more powerful he gets. He cannot break down attacks that have an affinity to Light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Im-ka (Yuracion Absolon) Im-Kas' profiles (Speed was equalized) Credits to the pictures go to their original creators. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:ShinyMagicalGirl's Pages Category:Tier 2